User talk:TellyFan
Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 6857 (11th July 2008) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 18:02, 24 March 2009 First page Congrats on your first page!--Jtomlin1uk 16:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :) I started off by editing the Wikipedia version by accident lol (my first edit there as well!). I added Percy mainly cos he fitted the category I added to Jack (I've got a lollipop lady to add soon as well ;) ). :I'm replying here btw cos I find it confusing looking at User Page's and only reading half a conversation lol! But then I don't know that you've replied:(--Jtomlin1uk 13:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Bay the way, don't forget that Albert Tatlock was a lollipop man too in the early 1960's.--Jtomlin1uk 13:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Article of the week I agree with both of your suggestions. Feel free to implement the changes, it's good to have a featured article on an actor. David 10:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I'll make the other changes, also a few things to note about the Featured Article - it would be good to have a more up-to-date image, but the one in it right now which I'm guessing is a screengrab from the episode she appeared in in the early 80s, would be better modified to remove the black bars at the side, also pages for the characters she played should be created so there aren't any red links on the main page. The Article of the Week being the same for months is something of a running joke around here, I figured we'd eventually get round to changing it every week once there were enough articles but I've also wanted to vary the topic a bit (a character one week, an actor another, a place after that, etc.), although I like your suggestion that it should be relevant to what's happening in Corrie right now. As for the Manual of Style - it was written right after the site was created and forgotten about, it might need some tinkering but if I'm not mistaken the welcome message on everyone's talk page contains a link to the Manual of Style. I'll put it on the front page anyway, which personally I think needs a complete revamp, when I look at the more professionally made Wikis I sigh because they've obviously got someone experienced to design it, ours could do with a lick of paint. David 09:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Mural Thanks for noticing the change on the article and correctly deducing my intentions with regards to the quotation marks. As regards to my correction to the article of the week, it was just a glancing visit to the site before I switched off the pc for the night. I thought that if I didn't do it then, then my tired old brain would forget the next day!--Jtomlin1uk 09:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Changes Thanks for the repeat info on Mike and Alma's deaths episodes. If you get the exact details, I'd be grateful. As regards Brothers McGregor I do have an episode guide ready to upload taken from back issues of TV Times but any additional info you may have which you don't see on my eventual pages please contribute. As regards Graeme missing from the list of current characters I'm afraid I don't claim total responsibility! Every time I see that someone "new" (e.g. IP address instead of user name) or with a history of adding stuff which is not within the manual of style ("delinking!!") has made a change I quickly scan the page concerned and "correct" any contribution that needs it but that doesn't mean I thoroughly review the entire page. I can't remember what the old saying is about a fox chasing two rabbits at once and both get away but I tend not to pay as much attention to pages on "newer" Corrie as I do on older stuff, or I'd get even less done, hence the ommission.--Jtomlin1uk 08:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) RE: A few more things Can we somehow do a screencapture, or speak to someone at corrie.net to get hold of their picture of Connie Rathbone? Do you mean the one that's on their front page right now? It's just a publicity picture, and not the property of corrie.net, so a screencapture is all thats needed. Any chance you could answer my querry on the help forum re: linking to categories. Done. John suggested removing repeat data from individual episode note pages. I don't think there is anything wrong with duplication with things like this. If I was looking at an episode I would expect to see details of special repeats on that page. So removing, I'd say no. But there's nothing wrong with having an all-in-one version either: "List of special repeats". If you decide that you would like ITV2 repeats listed, let me know and I'll undertake that responsibility myself. It wouldn't be too much of a diversion for me to do that. Like you though I wonder if its going a little too far. I suppose technically yes, if this place is going to be as complete and comprehensive as possible it SHOULD be there, but on the other hand, maybe it's a little too anal? Only 'maybe', though. There's certainly no harm in it being there. As I say I'm perfectly happy to collate this data myself if you would like me too :) There are two more special repeats that I know of, though I haven't got round to checking exact dates/times yet (my own TV Times/Radio Times collection is currently pretty much inaccessible). I was going to do these myself as and when I could but I'll have a word with John about them... I like the information on special repeats, it seems somehow more significant than a regular repeat on omnibus or Granada Plus. Not sure what to do about this. Wow! I love the new left hand navigation thingy. A couple of minor quibbles though. Before, we had about half a dozen Articles of the Week listed on the arrow, now we don't have any. Shouldn't at least the current one be on the arrow? Or else remove the arrow all-together. I was going to say about the forums no longer being arrowed but I think its probably better like that - you can then see if either has been added to recently rather than having to click on both. Did you forget to add actors, or decide not to bother? It was (and still is) one of the three you picked for your 'main entry points' on the homepage. So I was surprised to see it absent. We've had a lot of new actor pages added recently as well thanks to our mystery over-enthusiastic linker (I meant to put enthusiastic rather tnan excitable the other day by the way). I was wondering actually should we have a separate category for guest actors? Our linking friend picks so many obscure names that most people have never heard of (Joost Buitenweg anyone?) that the well known actors aren't so easy to find. As for a 'what is CS' section, well the first thing perhaps to ask is, if you don't already know, would you care? But there's no harm in a short summary explaining why CS is so notable. Say something about it being one of the longest running shows on British TV, and by far the longest on commercial TV (next oldest on ITV is Emmerdale commencing October '72), and about it rarely being out of the Top 2 most watched programmes here. And maybe something about it reflecting typical (ish) lives of the ordinary working class people of Britain or something like that. Something fairly short and snappy I think, and then direct them to the main Coronation Street article to learn more. Thanks for the suggestions about the changes to the front page, I think it's important to keep it short, with links to the main sections and the Featured Article, plus a brief overview of the show, but presumably people would only come on this site if they're fans, unlike Wikipedia. The Featured Article will show up in the tab eventually, they usually take a while to appear after I've added one. I did forget to add an actors tab! I'll add it, thanks. I have a suggestion for your talk page. Why not have a special 'articles that need deleting' heading at the top. Quite a few of your 90 sections on the first talk page were for this and I thought it might be easier if they were all together?? You said to John corrie.net is full of errors. I must confess I got my 'Rita May appeared in every episode of Children's Ward' from there, so I hope its true! I do know for certain that she lasted the entire run of the show though. Good idea, I'll do that. Orange...my favourite colour. I'm liking it already! I'll be buying Pardon the Expression too I should think though I don't know when I'd get round to watching it - I haven't watched the Corrie box sets yet! But these sort of releases need to be supported to encourage them to release more. On that note - PLEASE buy Emmerdale Farm Volume 1 - there's no sign of a volume 2 and there's so much good stuff I've read about that would be coming in the next batch! Also we want to encourage them to think more Corrie is viable. I think they should go at least to episode 24 - but preferably as long as it remains viable. Hopefully we'll see them start releasing them in time for the 50th next year. I'm currently working my way through the first 10 volumes of the Crossroads Archive. They say apparantly sales were dipping significantly by volume 14 which I find sad as I specifically bought volume 15 as an extra one as it covered the christmas episoedes. I want to see all the christmas corrie! If people stop buying Crossroads just before it gets to christmas, what hope have we got?!! Rant over :) As for Classic Who - weirdly I watched The Visitation for the first time on the same day that Graeme started impersonating Fred! Checking how he spelt his name I just noticed he seems to be missing from current characters. I see John's made the most recent changes. John your slacking! :p I'm off to have words!... :) I'm not really interested in Emmerdale so I don't plan on buying any DVDs, but I'm hoping the release of Pardon the Expression will lead to more Corrie on DVD. Of course I'm curious to see Pardon itself too! BTW, have you come from the DWF by any chance? David 11:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Good work on the Rita May article, and a good picture change. I was born in 1985 but don't remember any Emmerdale as I've never watched it. I asked if you came from the DWF as I saw you mention Doctor Who on a talk page, and I announced this site on the Corrie thread last year to get help. A bit of a coincidence then, although I like to think most people in the UK like Doctor Who :D. Sorry if I don't reply to something, the best way to get my attention is leaving a message on my talk page, even if its just to alert me to a discussion on another page. I did frequent the Restoration Team forum but only as a "lurker" as you say, and I think the lack of help here is because nobody knows about this site - I'll bet a few Corrie fans who use the internet would be surprised to know such a big Corrie site exists without them knowing. I've just done some more de-linking on our anonymous friend's pages - curiously he/she's using a different IP! David 09:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I certainly favour communicating with the anonymous user rather than blocking them. As you say, I tried to leave them a message but as they are unregistered they won't receive a notification when someone leaves a message on their talk page, so it's pot luck as to whether they notice it. For now I'll go with the 'stub' option. David 10:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) User page Ah right, I see the confusion there. I first watched Corrie in 1998, but I wasn't a regular viewer until a few years later. David 17:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I see I noted that the Media Studies project was my first encounter with the show - well thats not true. Fair enough, I lied, but I thought it was a more interesting story than just starting watching it (I just checked and noticed the assignment was on a rather uneventful Episode 5474, later than I thought actually). I remember the Deirdre storyline because it was one of the few that my mum watched when we only had one TV in the house - EastEnders was the soap of choice in my house although I've never like that programme. I enjoyed it so continued watching. However as I say I didn't become a proper fan until I bought the DVD boxsets, by learning about the show's history and classic characters. It actually brought me back to the show, as I had stopped watching in late 2006/early 2007 when the Connors took over the show. Sorry if I offended you with my white lie. David 11:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear, I seem to have made a mess of things! Can't we put it all behind us? I feel I have a pretty good understanding of classic Corrie despite only seeing the episodes on the Network DVD boxsets and as you say I've only had brief glimpses of the 90s-only characters, however there seems to be no way to correct that oversight. I'm not really running the site anyway, I'm just the admin, the only thing I can do that regular users can't is delete/restore and protect pages, which isn't that much. I was hoping other people would tackle the articles on characters I don't really know. As for the Connors, despite getting loads of screentime I thought they never fit into the street (it's better now though there's only Michelle left). David 11:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't mean to be rude, but what is the big deal? I don't get it. You'd think I'd done something terrible they way you're putting it. I'm going to scrap the whole section from my talk page, it's completely irrelevant to the site. I think you should do the same. David 09:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how to reply. I don't understand why you won't let this go. You think I've done the site a disservice and raised doubts about my credbility, I disagree. Were the issue over a content page I could understand but it's only a user page. I'm sorry you were offended. I still think these discussions should be deleted though, because they are not relevant to the workings of the site. David 09:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I do understand what you're saying, looks like we'll just have to disagree on this. David 22:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Arthur Lowe repeat? 1000% certain although it may only have been in the Granada region. I remember that it was broadcast (which made me search for it in the first place) although I didn't personally see it but a friend did. It was shown on Saturday 17th April 1982 at 10.00pm and that timing comes from the Manchester Evening News tv page for the day but it doesn't mention which episode.--Jtomlin1uk 16:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I checked the Liverpool Echo yesterday and they confirmed that an episode was shown at the time stated and they also said it was in the Granada region only - but again they didn't state which episode it was - just that it was a vintage 1962 episode!! The rest of the country saw another Arthur Lowe programme, I forget which one.--Jtomlin1uk 10:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Not Happy Sorry for any offence caused. I honestly don't remember any previous discussion - indeed at the moment I don't remember deleting the links but I obviously did. I quite often see something on a page and think "who did that?" and then find out it was myself - tastes, opinions and stylistic methods of operation change.--Jtomlin1uk 13:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages Ah now! Could I ask you to reconsider this request? The ONLY reason why I've delinked in this way is in respect of the "Wanted Pages" page in the "Special Pages" section. Even if you create a link as part of a talk page, it still appears in the "Wanted Pages" section in which also appear true pages wanted (e.g. date pages) and incorrect pages (e.g. I once created a link to "Deidre Barlow" – note the incorrect spelling – and the site thinks that such a page is wanted). The "wanted pages" acts as a great error checker but it is badly clogged with true pages outstanding, simply because there is so much to do, and we desperately need to do our best to keep it in check. Making suggestions through talk pages doesn't always help this – suppose I posted a message to David suggesting a page called "characters who have given up smoking" (I deliberately choose an outlandish example) and linked it. If David then said no, we're stuck with an entry on the "Wanted pages". The same thing happens if I request a deletion – if I link it, the entry is still on the "Wanted pages" even when David deletes it. It is very dangerous to link in a talk page, hence the reason I've used quotation mark in this message. Hope this is clear. --Jtomlin1uk 16:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry but I disagree with your reasoning. You say, "Its not as if you would see a link to 'British' and think, "oh, we need an article with that title" but the "To Do" page written by David states: "All Wanted Pages need to be created" - so which is it? Is the 'Wanted Pages' a true, full and 100% accurate list of pages that the site needs or not?--Jtomlin1uk 08:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Agree with the use of "nowiki".--Jtomlin1uk 09:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Link Errors Hello to you too! Thanks for bringing up Jims' Cafe... I'll put it on my list to clean up. Regards. --Karen2310 07:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I was trawling through the 'Wanted Pages' and couldn't find the entry you referred to. After a while I noticed that there was what appeared to be two wanted pages for Jim's Cafe - one with 161 links and the other with 18 links. It took me about an hour to twig that the apostrophe markings were of different format - hence two entries. Fortunately, the one with the most links is the correct format, and I've just amended the others. (I have a feeling the same will apply to the two Builder's Yard entries and similarly some churches - thousands of entries down the list). --Karen2310 14:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Just to say thank you for the congrats! Ironically, I only stumbled upon the site when I was looking for something Corrie related - and haven't looked back since. However, I've realised that it's turned into a serious hobby now and the hours just fly by when you get engrossed! I'm not a Doctor Who fan though and can (shamefully) say I've never watched an episode. Regards. Karen2310 09:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Jubilee Years Thanks for the message. Please forgive my tardy response but I've been away for a few days. I went on a buying spree the past few months and got myself most, it not all of the 1980's/1990's VHS tapes but, to be honest, the Jubilee Years impressed me the least. Part 2 is especially disappointing with nothing really new clip-wise at all. The best tape so far, of those which don't contain complete episodes, in "The Life and Loves of Elsie Tanner" which I heartily recommend. I do have plans to do pages for all of the tapes which have new material but for the moment there are other priorities. The confusion caused by Alice Hughes is annoying when one considers how good Corrie usually is at getting their history right and my view is that we footnote the appropriate pages with the confusion addressed.--Jtomlin1uk 11:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It's neither, I'm afraid. The angle of the photograph is just north of westwards whereas both Grafton Court and St Clements are South East of Granada Studios and about a mile apart from each other.--Jtomlin1uk 17:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm the Wikia staff member who is working on the new look (ltos more to come!) great constructive criticism on the picture. I thought it was the real one! It's a process and I also noticed the wordmark, which I can fix :) I'm going to see if I can find a real pic of the inn! 18:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) re: Samia changed her name again! Yeah, sorry I am just so used to using that credit! I will remember in future. Notdoppler 22:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) end credit style info Please change the information about the date(s) of the change in style of the end credits as you see fit. I have not had time to check out your info. Thanks derekbd (talk) 19:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Dog and Gun It's okay to link place names like that. We intend to have pages on them all eventually.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:51, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :I forgot about the recent Dog and Gun. They are definately two different establishments and the page names would need to reflect that. We get a kick out of any mentions we get!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:06, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ITV3 edits Hi TellyFan, I saw your posts on Roobarb's forum about the material cut by ITV3 and wondered if you'd be willing to share the details of any edits you've noticed? Your help would be much appreciated in this matter. David (talk) 19:52, March 13, 2018 (UTC)